Brothers
by XFangHeartX
Summary: Summary inside. Read and review, and no flames or hate, please.


Inuyasha:

Brothers

* * *

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

Ichiro, Tsukihime, and Yamako © Me

* * *

Summary- When Kagome is expecting hers and Inuyasha's second child, Ichiro fears for his mother's life, and Inuyasha can think of only one person to come and help should the need arise...but is he willing to?

* * *

The village was rather lively this warm June morning. Summer would be arriving in just a month from now...as well as another new arrival, one that sits waiting within the womb of a certain young priestess.

As the sun's rays gently shined through the window, Kagome lay asleep beside her husband on their futon, the latter holding her close to him from behind...and one hand tenderly rubbing her swollen abdomen. He smiled, lovingly, as he kissed his lover on the cheek, causing her to smile as well.

"Well, good morning to you, too," she whispered.

"Heheh..." Inuyasha chuckled. "How'd you sleep, last night?"

"I could've slept better," Kagome replied, "but the little one started to put up a bit of a fuss."

"Oh, is that right?" Inuyasha queried, jokingly, before he put on a stern expression while gently poking his finger into Kagome's stomach. "Hey, you hear me in there? You go easy on your mother, hear me?"

Kagome couldn't help but giggle at her husband's joking, and Inuyasha snickered a bit himself.

"What's so funny?" a voice asked, causing the couple to look up and see their 6-year-old son, Ichiro, who blinked at them in curiosity.

"Oh, nothing son," Inuyasah replied before he got up. "Come on, I'll make breakfast."

"Inuyasha, I think I'll make breakfast this time-" Kagome started, but she was soon cut off.

"Oh, no," Inuyasha replied. "Don't even think about it. You work too hard as it is. That's not good for the baby."

"Inuyasha, I'm more than capable of doing things on my own," Kagome said. "This is just like when I was pregnant with Ichi!"

"Look, I just don't wanna risk another scare, like last time, okay?" asked Inuyasha.

"What do you mean, 'another scare'?" queried Ichiro, causing his parents to glance at him with slight worry.

"Umm...don't worry about it, too much, dear," Kagome replied. "Why don't you head to the kitchen and Daddy will make breakfast, okay?"

"Okay, Mom!" Ichiro replied before he ran off, and both Inuyasha and Kagome both sighed as the latter rested her head on the former's shoulder.

"That was close," she muttered.

"Yeah," agreed Inuyasha. "Poor kid wouldn't be able to handle the truth...not at his age, anyway."

XXX

A while later after breakfast, Inuyasha and Ichiro were busy tidying up the house while Kagome rested (on her husband's insistance). While Inuyasha dusted the doorways and the urns, Ichiro swept the floor with the broom. However, the young quarter-demon seemed rather bored with the chores, but his boredom was soon broken when he heard the sound of somebody knocking on the door.

"Who could that be?" asked Inuyasha.

"I'll get it!" exclaimed Ichiro as he ran to the door and opened it, and sure enough, there was his best friend, Tsukihime, daughter of Koga and Ayame and princess of the Wolf Demon tribe.

"Hi, Ichi!" Tsukihime exclaimed, causing Ichiro to gasp excitedly.

"Tsuki!" he shouted before he playfully tackled the wolf demon, who laughed as they tumbled along the grass together, but before long, the latter had the former pinned to the ground, thanks to her special flip manuever.

"Heeheehee!" Tsukihime giggled. "Pinned ya, Ichi!"

"Hey, Tsukihime," Inuyasha greeted.

"Hi, Mr. Mutt!" the wolf demon girl replied, causing the half-demon to twitch his ear in irritation.

"Right," he muttered. "So, what brings you down here?"

"Can Ichi come and play, please?" asked Tsukihime.

"Yeah, Dad!" Ichiro answered as he pushed Tsukihime off of him. "Can I go play with Tsuki? Please, can I?! Please?!"

Inuyasha only chuckled at his son's enthusiasm.

"Sure, go ahead," he said. "You earned it, kiddo."

"Yay!" Ichiro cheered as he got up and hugged his father, who lightly pat him on the head. "Thanks, Dad!" On that, he ran off with Tsukihime running after him on all fours.

"Don't you two wander off too far, hear me?!" Inuyasha called after the kids.

"We won't!" Tsukihime answered.

"See you later, Dad!" Ichiro added.

Soon, the two youngsters ran and frolicked around the village's dirt paths, playfully tussling with each other like two little pups. Soon, Ichiro had tackled Tsukihime again, only for her to flip him over and pin him down against the ground. All she did was giggle while giving him that cocky little grin and wagging her tail, innocently.

"Pinned ya, again," she said.

"Get off me!" Ichiro demanded as he pushed the young wolf demon off of him.

"Ah, come on," Tsukihime said. "You know you have fun when we play rough and tumble like that."

"Yeah, but I don't like it when you pin me down," Ichiro countered as he brushed the dirt off his clothes. "Now come on! Best 2 outta three!"

"Fine," Tsukihime answered, "but we both know who'll win."

"Oh, yeah?!" Ichiro questioned as he prepared to pounce on her, once more, but before he could, his ears twitched as he picked up the sound of voices, chatting from nearby.

"I can't believe Lady Kagome is going to have a second child," a woman said, holding a basket full of laundry.

"I can!" replied another woman. "In fact, I think she's about due in a couple more months!"

"I just hope there are no complications, this time," said a third woman in concern.

"Complications?" repeated one of her friends, unaware that Ichiro and Tsukihime were peaking around the corner, curiously.

"What are they talking about?" asked Tsukihime, softly.

"Dunno," Ichiro whispered back.

"Well...we try and keep quiet about it," said the third woman, "but when little Ichiro was born, 6 years ago...Lady Kagome nearly bled to death!"

The other two gossipers gasped in shock at this.

"You don't say!" exclaimed one of them.

"...What...?" Ichiro whispered in disbelief as his ears drooped.

"...Well...I honestly can't say I'm surprised," said the first woman, holding the laundry. "I mean, when you consider who her spouse is..."

"Dear, don't tell me you blame Inuyasha for what happened to her!" said the second woman.

"Oh, no, no, of course not!" she replied. "I'm just stating a fact. Usually, when a mortal woman bears a demon's offspring...there's always the chance that giving birth to the baby will cost the woman her life because of the strain. Sometimes, the baby might end up tearing the womb apart while developing. I'm only saying Lady Kagome was fortunate when Ichiro was born."

"Do you think he'll ever find out about that?" asked the third other woman. "I can't believe how guilty he might feel, knowing he almost caused his mother to die."

"... ... ..." Ichiro whimpered as he silently backed away, to Tsukihime's concern.

"Ichi?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

"...I...I gotta go home," Ichiro replied before he turned and ran off.

"Wait, Ichi!" Tsukihime called before she followed after him. "Come back!"

XXX

"Here you go, Kagome," Inuyasha said as he held up some chopsticks with noodles on the end. "Eat."

"Inuyasha, I can feed myself," Kagome replied. "Seriously, you're doing the same thing you did when I was pregnant with Ichiro!"

"I just wanna make sure you're eating enough," Inuyasha answered. "Now here. Open your mouth."

Kagome rolled her eyes before she opened her mouth, allowing her husband to feed her the noodles, which she slurped up, chewed, and swallowed.

"...That is pretty good," she admitted.

"See?" Inuyasha asked before he scooped up another bite. "Here, have some more."

At that moment, Ichiro entered the room while Tsukihime stood back, nervously.

"Mom? Dad?" Ichiro called, getting his parents' attention.

"Hi, Ichi!" Kagome greeted before she noticed her son's unsetting expression. "W...what's the matter?"

"...Mom...Dad," Ichiro began, "I don't wanna be a big brother anymore!"

Inuyasha and Kagome both glanced at each other in surprise before they looked back at their son, who approached them with a worried face.

"Mom...please don't have the baby," he pleaded. "Please?"

"Ichi, the baby's coming, whether you want it to or not," said Kagome. "I'm sorry."

"But it can't come!" Ichiro shouted...his voice beginning to break. "It...it can't, okay?! It just can't!"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he grabbed Ichiro by the shoulders. "Son, you were so excited about being a big brother when we first told you, and now, all of a sudden, you're changing your mind?! Why?!"

"...Because..." Ichiro sniffled, "I...I don't want Mom to die...like she almost did when I was born...!"

All color left Inuyasha's and Kagome's faces before they looked to each other in concern.

"...W...where did you hear that?" Kagome asked.

"Some ladies in the village were talking about it," Ichiro answered, causing Inuyasha to sigh in annoyance.

"Damn gossiping little..." he muttered under his breath before he looked at his son, then gently pulled him into his arms, and Kagome soon joined in the hug while Tsukihime stood behind, watching worriedly.

"Dad...Mom's gonna die, right?" Ichiro asked.

"Of course she's not," answered Inuyasha. "Your mother will be just fine...and your baby brother or sister will be, too."

"And we'll be a happy family," Kagome added. "I promise you that."

"Really, Mom?" asked Ichiro, hopefully.

"Yes, Ichi, really," Kagome smiled as she kissed her son on the cheek. However, neither noticed the distant look in Inuyasha's eyes...except for Tsukihime, who approached the half-demon and tugged on his sleeve.

"Hey, Mr. Mutt," the wolf demon called. "How come you're acting all weird?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha muttered as he glanced down at her. "Oh...just thinking, Tsukihime."

"About what?" Kagome asked.

"...Listen," Inuyasha began, "I'm gonna have Miroku and Sango keep an eye on you while I go out for a while."

"Where are you going?" asked Kagome.

"Just to...take care of something," said Inuyasha before he headed out the door, to Kagome and Ichiro's confusion.

"What is your father up to, now?" Kagome queried.

XXX

 **Ka-caw~!** A crow screeched as it sat in the branches along with its brethren. Its three glowing red eyes gazed downward upon the half-demon that entered their territory with a determined face as he walked through the mist-covered swamp. As he continued to walk, he spotted something huge within the mist. As he drew closer, he saw that it was a pile of giant ogres...all of them lifeless as the one who defeated them sat on their corpses.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha called toward his older half-brother, who, at first, didn't seem to acknowledge him, but then he turned and stared at him with his usual calm and cool eyes, and standing alongside him was Jaken, who blinked in surprise.

"It's Inuyasha, my lord!" the imp exclaimed.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said. "And to what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

"Listen, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said. "I need to talk to you about something...it's about Kagome. She's carrying our second child."

"And what does that have to do with me?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I need you to come to the village when Kagome gives birth," answered Inuyasha. "When our son, Ichiro, was born, she almost bled to death. When Ichiro found out, he was afraid his mother would die and...he blamed himself for it, since. So...when the time comes...and in the event that Kagome does die, I need you to use Tenseiga to revive her...please, Sesshomaru."

A pause...but then Sesshomaru looked away.

"...Fine," he said. "I'll come, but I won't watch."

"...Thank you, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha replied before he turned and walked away, headed back home.

"Since we're going to visit the village," Jaken began, "perhaps we should bring Rin something, too! It has been quite some time since we last saw her...I wonder how much she's grown."

"...Yes," Sesshomaru concurred. "I've wondered that, as well."

XXX

The days went by, and it wasn't too much longer when Kagome's water broke, one muggy June night. Inuyasha quickly summoned Kaede and Rin to their house, and Ichiro was made to sit outside and wait to be called inside. Thankfully, Miroku, Sango, their children, and Shippo were there to keep him company. Even Tsukihime had arrived, just to keep up her best friend's spirits.

Still, Ichiro became very unsettled whenever his mother's pained screams broke the air, followed by his father's own cries of "KAGOME, YOU'RE BREAKING MY HAND!". The young quarter-demon actually did hear the sounds of bones cracking, too.

"I don't know who to be more worried for," said Ichiro. "Mom or Dad."

Hearing that caused everyone to chuckle lightly, but they soon stopped when they noticed a figure approach.

"Is that...?" Sango whispered.

"It's Sesshomaru," Miroku acknowledged, just as said Great Demon approached with his steely eyes and stoic expression while Jaken walked along behind him. Ichiro blinked at him, curiously, as did Tsukihime.

"Who's he?" asked Tsukihime.

"I don't know," Ichiro replied.

"That's your father's older brother, Sesshomaru," said Shippo. "So that makes him your uncle."

"My uncle?" Ichiro repeated as he looked up at Sesshomaru, who stared down at him with a seemingly cold look.

"So...you are my nephew," Sesshomaru acknowledged. "Inuyasha has told me about you...Ichiro, isn't it?"

"Y-yeah," Ichiro answered.

A pause...but then Sesshomaru reached into his robe, causing the group to gasp...until he pulled out some dango dumplings on a skewer.

"Here," he told Ichiro. "For you."

"You had better be grateful!" Jaken added. "Lord Sesshomaru went out of his way to get those for you, you know!"

Ichiro blinked before he took the dango and took a bite.

"Mmm...thanks, Uncle Sesshomaru," he said.

Sesshomaru remained silent as he walked passed the quarter-demon and entered the house. There, he found Inuyasha standing behind a shade, and he could make out Kaede's and Rin's voices. The half-demon was tending to his injured hand when he spotted his older half-brother approach.

"Sesshomaru, you're here!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"How is Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She's fine, for the time being," Inuyasha answered. "The baby's almost here."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH~!" Kagome screamed, once more...and not long after, a familiar wailing was heard.

"...Correction," Inuyasha said. "The baby IS here."

That's when Rin came out from behind the shade, and she gasped in delight upon seeing Sesshomaru, who looked up upon noticing her and gave her a soft smile.

"Hello, Rin," he said.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed as she ran up and hugged him. She was just about up to his chest, now, and her chest had begun to fill out, a bit, too, not to mention her hair started getting longer. One thing that Sesshomaru saw would never change, though, was the way she always had her hair in that adorable little pigtail.

"I brought you a present," Sesshomaru said as he reached into his robe and pulled out a pink shawl, made entirely of silk.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, it's beautiful!" Rin said, fondly as she put the shawl around her shoulders. "Thank you so much!"

"Rin," Inuyasha said. "What about Kagome, is she okay?"

"Oh, yes!" Rin answered. "She's fine! She and the baby are both very healthy! And there were no complications this time!"

"So it seems you called me here for nothing," Sesshomaru said as he turned to leave.

"W-wait, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha called.

"You're leaving, already?" Rin asked.

"I've wasted my time enough as it is," Sesshomaru replied as he walked out. "Take care, Rin...and you and Kagome, as well, Inuyasha."

"...Thanks for coming, anyway..." Inuyasha whispered before he turned and headed behind the shade...where he saw an exhausted Kagome, who was lying in her futon, covered in sweat and her eyes dark and teary...but other than that, she had this smile of joy and relief on her face. That's when Kaede approached her with a bundle of sheets, and in that bundle was a wailing infant with two little dog ears and a head full of white hair. Once she handed Kagome the bundle, she smiled as she turned to Inuyasha.

"It's another boy," she said, fondly. "Congratulations, Inuyasha."

"...Another boy...!" Inuyasha whispered in disbelief before he chuckled and joined his wife's side. Kagome sighed as she kissed the baby boy's forehead, causing him to open up his eyes, revealing his right eye to be brown and his left eye to be a light blue. Inuyasha smiled as he took the baby in his arms next, causing him to coo and gurgle softly, while Kagome gently stroked his head.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah," Inuyasha whispered. "What should we name him?"

"...Yamako," Kagome anwered. "Yamako Higurashi."

"Hello, Yamako," Inuyasha greeted, which caused the baby to giggle a bit. "I think he likes that name."

At that moment, Ichiro came peeking around the corner with a look of worry on his face.

"Is...is Mom okay?" he asked.

"Your mother's fine, Ichi," Inuyasha replied, "and so's your new baby brother."

Ichiro gaped at this.

"I have a baby brother?" he asked before he beamed. "Wow! This is awesome-"

"Hush, child," Kaede shushed, gently. "Your mother is quite exhausted."

"Oops," Ichiro whispered. "Sorry, Granny Kaede."

"Would you like to come and hold Yamako?" asked Kagome.

"Uh-huh," Ichiro nodded, eagerly as he approached, and his father soon handed little Yamako off to his soon, who cradled him gently.

"You got him?" Inuyasha asked.

"I think so," Ichiro answered. "Hi, Yamako...I'm your new big brother, Ichiro."

Yamako squealed and giggled at his older brother, who giggled as well.

"He likes you, already," Kagome said.

"I like him, too," Ichiro answered.

Just then, Yamako gave a tiny yawn and sleepily blinked his eyes.

"Looks like someone's tired," Inuyasha whispered. "Come on, Ichi. Give Yamako back to your mother. It's time for them to go to sleep, and it's time you did the same."

Not long after, Ichiro gave a big yawn of his own, a tear of drowsiness forming in the corner of his eye. After he gave Yamako back to Kagome, Inuyasha soon ushered his older son into his bedroom, where he lied on his futon and prepared to go to sleep.

"...Hey, Dad," Ichiro said. "I think Yama and I are really gonna get along."

"Hehehe," Inuyasha chuckled. "I think so, too, kiddo...goodnight, son."

"Night, Dad," Ichiro replied before he soon drifted off into slumber. As he slept, Inuyasha walked out and closed the door behind him, and then he sighed.

"...Sesshomaru still has that haughty way of showing he cares," Inuyasha said before he chuckled. "Then again...what do I expect from my older brother?"

 **THE END**

* * *

Had this in the making since earlier this year. After some editing and fine-tuning, I think it came out rather nicely!

Review, please!


End file.
